


lay me down

by icarusjin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, best friends to lovers?, i will never learn how to tag my fics, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusjin/pseuds/icarusjin
Summary: what do you do when your best friend wants to ditch town?you follow him.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> my first astro fic omg kinda nervous but i rly like this and i think ill make it a chaptered thing!!

it was here that he felt most powerful.

it was here that he knew he had made the right choice.

it was here that he felt genuine happiness and comfort.

it was here that he knew how lucky he was. 

hand-in-hand, myungjun and jinwoo ran through the field a block away from mj’s house.

hand-in-hand, they both felt the love that coursed through each others veins.

the two of them ran and ran and ran from everything in their small ass town.

the two of them ran from their troubles, from the expectations put upon them, from a world they’d known their whole life. 

jinwoo thinks back to when mj first suggested the idea to him. 

“lets run away.” jinjin looks over to his best friend with wide eyes and chokes on his drink. “let’s what?” “run away.” mj responds with absolutely no hesitation and not missing a beat after he finished asking him to repeat himself. he smiles towards the honey-eyed boy, a bright and enthusiastic smile- no, a genuine smile, and responds while looking him in the eyes, “with you, myungjun, i’d go anywhere.”

and that brings them here, running across a field at 2am with a backpack full of essential clothing items and a small fanny pack filled with all the cash in their bank accounts and a burner phone. mj left a note for his parents, which he knew they wouldn't read, but jinjin insisted he leave as a courtesy thing. sometimes he is too pure for this world and mj will remind him of it each and every time he realizes it. 

neither of them had felt so free, so alive, in their lives, but this moment was something they would remember for as long as the both of them live. for as long as the both of them are together; forever. 

finally, they reach the townline and mj stops running. he looks at jinwoo and takes the youngers face in his hand. “what are you doing, weirdo?” “i think im in love with you, and before we catch the bus in the next town, i need to know how you feel before i make you leave your life.” the other man stares into the eyes of his best friend and sees the same emotions in them that he always has when he looks at him. its familiar, safe, comfortable, and it's what makes jinwoo realize that he’s always been in love with myungjun too. it's always been him, after everything- mj. jinjin doesn't respond for a bit and the elder’s hand drops. he grabs it almost immediately and brings the front of his hand to his plush lips. he presses a kiss in that spot, then another to his wrist. “it's always been you myungjun. no one else but you. now let's go please, i wanna get out of this shithole already.” he smiles so brightly the smaller almost thought that it was daytime and the sun had been put out of a job and replaced with mj. 

  
  


“let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> please leave kudos and maybe a comment!


End file.
